vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Mistake
left | writer = Christopher Hollier Kyle Arrington | director = Steven DePaul | previous = The Axeman's Letter | next = Out of the Easy }} is the sixth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. Summary THE STRIX MAKE THEIR MOVE — When Elijah and Freya realize that Rebekah may be the target of the Strix's latest plan, they do whatever it takes to protect her. Elsewhere, Klaus spends time with Aurora to figure out where her loyalties lie, while a dangerous run-in with a member of the Strix leads Hayley and Marcel to make an unsettling discovery. Finally, an elaborate scheme created by Lucien leaves Cami faced with a difficult decision to make and Detective Kinney fighting for his life. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Guest Cast *TBA as Lewis *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Trivia *This episode marks Rebekah Mikaelson's first present day appearance this season. *There's a gruesome discovery made in a courtyard. Will calls in his friend and confidant, Vincent, to help solve it because he's into the occult and he knows that sort of thing", Dohring said. "He winds up working with Cami as well to build a profile for who this guy could be. He doesn't know anything is out of the ordinary, particularly, until maybe the sixth episode in". *Could you give us the best tease for the episodes everyone is about to see and on the flip side when they see the episode what they can expect moving forward?MICHAEL: So for us I would say that it is a very complicated relationship between Elijah and Klaus that has been very one sided. Klaus owes Elijah an apology and Elijah is one that is refusing to forgive. That relationship is confusing when a woman from Klaus’s past returns and reveals some sins that the brothers committed in the very distant past. And that puts the family at odds when they should be most united. The consequences will reverberate for the rest of this chapter and in Episode 6 we see everyone we love and care about be put in extreme situations and jeopardy while we also see part 2 between Klaus and Aurora and how their relationship will evolve in the now and it ends with the single most frightening and the combination of romance and fear that we have ever put on screen. It is romantic and sexy, but also the most horrifying ending we have ever done at the end of Episode 6. *REBEKAH’S RETURN | Narducci says we’ll be seeing Rebekah in present-day New Orleans “very soon,” but refused to confirm whether she’ll be portrayed by Claire Holt or Maisie Richardson-Sellers. “I love both of those amazing actors, and we’re fortunate enough that we have a storyline that will have to resolve Rebekah in Maisie Richardson-Sellers’ body and pick up with what’s going on with the original body, as well. In not too long, you’ll understand how that’s going to play out.” http://tvline.com/2015/11/05/the-originals-cami-arrested-klaus-aurora-reunite-season-3-spoilers/ *CAMI BEHIND BARS | Still reeling from Cami’s arrest? Well, don’t relax just yet. “We’re going to see the effects of Cami being arrested and her room full of dark objects being discovered by the police,” Narducci teases, adding that the discovery “might play a larger role into what the mastermind villains are up to in terms of how they want to deal with the Mikaelson family. … Things are going to get a lot worse a lot more quickly for her.” And for all you faithful Klaus/Cami ‘shippers: “Eventually, and inevitably, Klaus will be concerned very much for what has happened to Cami.” *PROPHECY HIJACKERS | Could alleged enemies Lucien and Tristan be — gasp! — working together? It’s entirely possible, according to Narducci, who says the duo’s desire to survive might just overpower their differences: “These vampires understand a prophecy has been delivered that the Mikaelsons are going to die. thinking, ‘Even though we have strife between us, the danger is that we’ll be wiped out when our sires are wiped out. Let’s put aside our differences and find a way to hijack this prophecy and make it work out in our best interest.” *Ah, yes. That’s someone I can’t elaborate too much about, but he’s someone who’s not on the Mikaelsons’ side. He’s a potential threat to Hayley and Marcel, so they team up a little bit to show him what’s right and what’s wrong. Continuity * Freya and Aya were last seen in ''A Walk on the Wild Side''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *Beautiful Mistake is a song by New Orleans band Better than Ezra. *"I Dare You" is a song composed by Daniel Farrant & Paul Rawson. **The song was also played during TVD Promo and Extended Promos for ''While You Were Sleeping''. Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Elijah: "Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "What exactly did you do?" |-|Extended Promo= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Lucien: "Throw a blade at her pretty face." :Klaus (to Aurora): "I promise I won't bite." :Aya (to Rebekah): "Hello Rebekah." :Elijah: "Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "What exactly did you do?" |-| Sneak Peak= :Freya: "You seem more annoyed than usual." :Elijah: "It's Aurora... and her influence frightens me and yet our hideously deluded brother seems to believe that she might be the key to ending this wretched prophecy." :Freya: "She's aligned with her brother.What chance does Nik have?" :Elijah: "None. Still, Niklaus believes that she can be swayed although...his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best." :Freya: "Well I don't get why Lucien and Tristan are working together. Aren't their sirelines direct enemies?" :Elijah: "Well....a mutual lack of good will toward our family might not be....entirely unjustified. Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "Why? All you did was sire them. They don't seem to be complaining. Elijah....What exactly did you do?" |-| Sneak Peak #2= :Aurora: "So am I to receive a stern talking to for my poor behavior?" :Klaus: "On the contrary. I've cleared my calender for the day. I want to show you my city." :Aurora: "Is this you attempt to disown whose side I'm on?" :Klaus: "I'd love to know whose side you're on. But it would be rude of me to ask such a discourse from so beautiful a woman without first buying her lunch. Wouldn't you agree?" :Aurora: "Well it does like most men have lost their manners these days. Lunch would be lovely." |-| The Originals 3x06 CHCH Promo= :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]:'' "Something you must understand about this family."'' :Klaus (to Aurora): "We are on the brink of War." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]:'' "When under threat we take action."'' :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]:'' '"Turn our fury in a more perfect direction." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'''Elijah]]:'' '"Whatever it takes to protect our own." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'''Freya]]:' '"Something's wrong." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]:''' '"Run."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x06 Promo "Beautiful Mistake" (HD) The Originals 3x06 Extended Promo "Beautiful Mistake" (HD) The Originals sneak peek 3х06 "Beautiful Mistake" The Originals 3x06 Sneak Peek 2 "Beautiful Mistake" - SUB ITA The Originals 3x06 CHCH Promo The Originals - Inside 3x06 Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake -1.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 2.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 3.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 4.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three